User blog:TheAmericanDream/Tribute Storage
Information District: 3, 13, 5 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Patient, a great sense of humor, oddly protective of allies because she is scared of losing them. She has an honest and forgiving personality, as so many people have come to hate her in the past - she'll do whatever it takes for people to like her again. She rarely becomes angry with people, but when she does she breaks out in huge and violent rages that can be life-threatening to herself and others. She can turn on you like a candle to a flame. If you try to shake her out of a flashback, the only things she sees are demons and fire - she will try to exterminate them. Despite her protective nature of friends and allies, Dayta can kill and will kill if she has to. She understands the consequences of the Games and knows there's no way around it - so she doesn't often feel much remorse for fallen tributes. However, if a close friend or family member dies it shakes Dayta's life forever. She'll never forget them and they will haunt her in nightmares. If she does make a friend in the Arena, Dayta will be fiercely protective. She knows what it's like to lose someone close, and she doesn't want to face that again. In some ''circumstances (i.e. if she loves someone), she'd rather die than be without them. '''Back story': Dayta was raised in the common District (3/5/13) technology family. Her father, Gadge Huksley, was an intelligent engineer; her mother (Vida Kelvin-Huksley) helped put together circuit boards in the centre of the District. Her parents both worked long hours so Dayta didn't see them much. But when they did see each other, Dayta cherished the time and always got sad when her parents had to go back to work the next day. She cared for them both greatly, and was given their undivided attention as Dayta never had any siblings. Until the age of 12, Dayta attended school but was often silent and struggled grievously. She didn't have many friends and people always talked about her behind her back. Dayta found herself being unable to read a sentence when the rest of her classmates had finished a whole page. Unknown to her, she has dyslexia, and finds it extremely hard to understand or decipher text. Her parents became concerned for Dayta when they saw that her grades were very low. They spoke to Dayta's teachers and they confirmed that Dayta couldn't ever bring her grades back up - she just struggled to much.Because of her failure in class, Dayta was pulled out of school and worked with her mother in the factories instead. She knew it was because of her grades thought Dayta could never work out why it took her so long to learn things. Dayta was trained as a normal employee, but did her work audibly as she couldn't read or write very well. After a few weeks, Dayta's training was complete and she was immediately sent to the factories to work. Although her parents hated seeing their child working so young, they knew this would be the life she'd have to get used to. There was nothing else for her except work. Dayta was assigned to a job involving wrapping plastic around wires, which required a deft and delicate hand. This wasn't Dayta's forte either. She sometimes poked herself with the sharp wires, leaving her hands sore and red most days. She'd have to go home and put iodine on them to stop getting infections from the thin scraps of metal. During one particularly hard day of work, Dayta had been a little careless due to her fatigue and overlooked a metal wire that had accidentally came into contact with a hot radiator and heated up. When Dayta ran out of wire to wrap, she picked this one up, of course not knowing the consequences. Dayta's hands were severely burned by handling the wire, and have been left with long, thin scars on her palms. She was rushed to hospital because she had clutched the wire hard. It had left a slight dent in her skin, where the melted flesh had simply dripped off. The medics that took her to hospital didn't pay anymore attention to the still hot wire than Dayta did. They'd left it on the ground, next to a pair of dry uniforms. The clothes caught fire and spread throughout the factory. Peacekeepers couldn't control it as a lot of the stock inside the factory was flammable. They couldn't defuse it but they tried to contain it by locking the doors of the factory. They'd assumed that the workers had been evacuated, but not everyone had. Dayta's mother had been working up in the highest storey of the factory when the fire began. It burnt down the stairs and she couldn't get out. Dayta's mother was killed in the fire. Her body was recovered when the fire had nothing else to burn. Her charred body nearly crumbled as the Peacekeepers and medics retrieved it. Dayta learned of her mother's death during the fire and was thrown into depression. While the fire still raged, Dayta ran into the flaming factory, searching for her mother that was already dead. She was hit by a falling beam, and her shoulder was completely burnt all over. When Peacekeepers rescued her and took her to the hospital, she couldn't talk. She didn't even scream when the skin graft was being put on her shoulder.. She cried nearly all the time when nobody was looking and nothing could stop her nightmares when she slept. Dayta would wake up screaming for her mother, but there was no refuge from waking. Dayta never came to terms with her mother's death. She blamed herself for the fire, and for everyone who died. After all, it wasn't only her mother working on the top floor of the factory. Dayta now feels that it was her fault that Mrs Huksley died. Dayta was so traumatised that she stopped speaking and working, but acts in a friendly way towards people. She is often scared to touch things that she hasn't seen before, and has the occasional flashback of the flames which scare her immensely. She hates to go near any sort of technology. She worked with the demons that were inside them. Even after the terrifying flashbacks, Dayta finds it hard to adjust back to reality, and becomes dazed for about ten minutes before she fully recovers. Her father tried to comfort her and bring her out of a flashback once, but Dayta only saw a demon emerging from the fire and tried to kill him. Dayta lost all relationship with her father after that. He couldn't trust her anymore. Dayta might attack him again! Dayta might even kill him without meaning to. Dayta's life was bleak once her father moved house. Of course, Dayta couldn't afford her own home and lived in a small, poky flat paid for by the 'charitable' Capitol who learned of the fire disaster. Dayta was fourteen years old, and was already having to look after herself. Dayta turned up to reapings which became a highlight, really. She never spoke to anyone or saw anyone except for on this day. The Peacekeepers who were nice enough to talk to her asked how she was doing, though her fellow District citizens avoided her at all costs. A circle would be cast around her where nobody wanted to stand next to the weird half-orphan. As Dayta's fourth reaping came around, she watched the male tribute step up and realised that she had nothing to live for. Her mother had died, her father abandoned her and she didn't have any friends. She didn't work and didn't have a hobby. She sat at home all day and wondered if she could have done something different in the past... to stop the fire completely. But the past was the past and Dayta knew that she had nothing to live for and nobody would care if she died. As the escort read out a name, Dayta let the little 12-year-old girl walk up. Tears were streaming down her face as she knew her death was iminent. Dayta could at least save this girl's life. "I volunteer!" Dayta called from the crowd. A sea of faces turned to look at her: the girl who was a half-orphan, but still willing to save the life of someone else. People began to feel ashamed for how they had treated her. She'd done nothing wrong. Her mother died in an accident. It wasn't her fault. And it wasn't her fault her father abandoned her. It was him that should feel guilty most of all - for leaving a little, traumatised girl alone for the rest of her life. Dayta walked up the steps and knew this was what she was meant to do. The escort leaned the microphone over to the volunteered tribute. "Did you know that little girl? Was she a relative?" They asked quietly, but excitedly. Dayta thought: Maybe they think I'm doing it because she's my sister. Or not. "Well?" "No. I didn't know her. I just thought I could save her life. Mine isn't needed," came Dayta's reply. The escort look flabbagasted, but didn't question her. The whole of Dayta's district realised that such a kind girl had been shunned for no reason at all. As this poor half-orphan stepped onto the train, they realised how much people can do. How so many could wreck one person's life. And after that, the whole district went home with guilt in their souls that would lie there until the day they died. Appearance: Dark blue hair, with a light blue streak. A pale face, dark green eyes, huge, mottled scar on her shoulder from being burned in the fire, normal weight and height, often wears dark blue lipstick and blue eyeshadow. Family Members: Gadge Huksley (father), Vida Kelvin-Huksley (late mother, who took both her maiden name and marriage name) Games Strengths: Her logical and well-thought-out plans, she can easily make people feel sorry for her to get sponsors and attention. Weaknesses: Flashbacks and fear of confronting new things, not wanting to talk much (though she can), dyslexia Weapons: Axes, glaives, spears (anything that can throw long distances really) Interview Angle: Dayta will tell all of Panem about her mother. She wants them to feel sorry for her. She will talk about the Reaping, when she didn't question saving the little girl. She wants to seem kind to them, and heartfelt - like saving someone's life at the reaping comes naturally. But she'll try to use as little words as possible. She's not a big fan of talking. Training Strategy: Try and have a go at everything, analyze other's skills and try to match them as best you can. But stay away from tributes that you think won't be allies. Bloodbath Strategy: Don't get too close, but if a weapon or backpack is close by, grab it and run. Then meet up with alliance if you have one. Try to keep out of sight until you find at least one of your allies. Games Strategy: Try and find water or weapons first depending if you have any already. Then see if you can track down nearby tributes, follow them secretly, and figure out a plan to kill them before making any quick attacks. Patience is key to survival. Private Training: '''Make a huge fire, even if it scares you. Tie up a dummy on top of it, and let the flames swallow it whole. Stay emotionless while throwing spears, axes and glaives at the dummy. Then proceed to leave with a smile on your face. Mystery is intruiging. '''Alliance: '''Either alone or with one or two people. She hates being in a group bigger than three, including her. '''Token: A silver chain necklace with a decorative circuit board hung from it. A symbol of her district. Category:Blog posts